An ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is an apparatus which sends ultrasonic waves to a diagnosing object and receives reflected waves from an inner portion of the diagnosing object with an ultrasound probe contacting a surface of the diagnosing object, displays biological information of each region in the diagnosing object by means of an image, such as a cross-section region image, based on reflected echo signals as the received signals, and uses the biological information for diagnosis (see Patent Literature 1).
The ultrasound probe has a configuration in which a plurality of transducers configured to send the ultrasonic waves, and receive the reflected waves from the inner portion of the diagnosing object are lined up and arranged on an ultrasonic wave sending/receiving surface. Normally, the ultrasound probe is detachably connected to a main body (referred to as an apparatus main body below) of the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus via a cable. The cable is fixed to a connector case of a connector section, which serves as a connection interface with the apparatus main body, by a bush, and connected to a connector target section of the apparatus main body. The cable connected to the apparatus main body transmits various signals between the plurality of transducers of the ultrasound probe and the apparatus main body configured to control the transducers.
Therefore, to perform stable signal transmission, the cable needs to be surely fixed to the connector case via the bush, and connected to the apparatus main body even when receiving a stress while a user is operating the ultrasound probe. For example, it is defined in IEC60601-1, clause 56 (second edition) that a cable has a strength to be able to withstand a reference tensile stress (100[N]).